


Snowed in for snuggles with your loving girlfriend

by bettylaflame, ShawnaLee



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettylaflame/pseuds/bettylaflame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: As a snowstorm brews outside, you hurry in with your boyfriend. After prepping hot chocolate and a fire, you snuggle up and have a loving, intimate evening together.
Kudos: 17





	Snowed in for snuggles with your loving girlfriend

[F4M] [Script Offer] Snowed in for snuggles with your loving girlfriend [GFE] [Giggles] [Stroking you] with her [Soft sweater] [Titjob] [Cock warming] [Pussy licking] [Want me to keep it on?] [Missionary] [Look into my eyes] as you [Cum in me] [Creampie] [L-bombs] [Wholesome] [Collab w bettylaflame]

Authors: BettyLaFlame and therealshawnalee (ShawnaLee)

\---

All characters in this script are 18+.

Summary: As a snowstorm brews outside, you hurry in with your boyfriend. After prepping hot chocolate and a fire, you snuggle up and have a loving, intimate evening together.

Note: All sound effects are optional. Improv to your needs! :)

\---

\---BEGINNING---

[Sfx: Door opens, winter storm outside/wind blowing, door closes]

(Chilly) Holy...wow, it’s really coming down out there. I could barely see! I’m really glad we were able to make it back in time. 

(Sigh of relief) I’m going to get changed. I’ve been dying to put on my nice *warm* sweater all day! (Giggle) Yes, the one you made me, silly. 

Ooh, sure! You light the fire, and I’ll make us some hot chocolate!

[Sfx: Lighting a fire/crackling, boiling or kettle whistle, pouring]

Nice and hot, just for you. And what do you think about the sweater? It’s a little big, but that only makes it more cozy. Also, when I...snuggle up to you, it warms you up with me. I kinda like that the sleeves go past my wrists. I think it’s cute!

(Takes a sip) Mmm, delicious. I made it, after all. (Giggle) Hey, what if they made sweaters for cups? Wouldn’t that be so cute? (Pause as he responds) Like me? (Playful sarcasm) Oh, you’re so smooth.

You’re hogging all the blankets, scooch over. [Blanket rustling] Hmm, there we go, nice and warm. The sweater’s not too itchy on your skin, is it? Oh good, you made it nice and soft, just like me. 

I had a lot of fun today. It was super chilly, but you kept me warm the whole time. Holding me close, rubbing my hands, giving me...cute little kisses… (Kiss) I’m just gonna snuggle up a little closer. (Giggle) 

(Deep, relaxed breath) I love you. Whenever I lay my head on your chest, I just--(yawn)--feel so relaxed. 

(Giggle) Don’t worry, I’m not going to fall asleep on you. Well, if you can keep me awake, that is. 

(Playful) Tell me a *story,* silly. Or, give me more of those loving kisses.

[You periodically kiss him here and there during/between lines, becoming more common as time goes on]

Do you remember how we first met?

(Giggle) I know, I feel like we both just like, stared at each other for...about a minute. One of your friends had to pull you away, and mine wouldn’t stop fussing about ‘who that cute guy was,’ when we didn’t even say a word to each other.

So embarrassing. Does that even count as meeting? I know it was at *least* a month before we actually talked...and got in trouble for being loud in the library. We got banned from it for a week because I laughed so hard that I swear, books fell off the shelves.

(Playful) How dare you! I asked *you* out. I asked you directly to have coffee with me!

Classic, you didn’t pick up any signs. I probably should have just hit you over the head with one of those books that said “Date me.” Though who would’ve known if that even got through to you. At the end of the coffee you barely said “Um...let’s...date?” (Giggle) You were so nervous!

I was too, I’d never been with someone who could make me laugh like you did, or make me feel so warm and fuzzy inside.

And here we are. It feels like it was just yesterday. 

(laughs) You got some whipped cream on your lip. No, right there. Ugh, lemme get it (kiss)

You got some over here too (kiss) and over here (kiss)

[You kiss him passionately for a few moments]

Ooh, what’s that? (Giggle) Am I making *this* wake up a little? (Feigned innocence) I didn’t mean to do that...

Not that I mind. So warm and cozy wrapped up here with me. Drinking the best hot chocolate you’ve ever had, all snuggly by the fire, getting loving, sweet kisses from your *amazing* girlfriend...it’s not surprising that you--react--this way. You don’t mind if I place my hand here, do you?

[You start stroking him through his pants]

Do you like this? Me rubbing your through your jeans? (Giggle) Of *course* you do. 

Can I take it out for you? Yeah? I want to feel it...

[Sfx: Unzipping]

[You start stroking him with the sweater over your hand, and kiss him periodically]

Ugh, I love this sweater, but it keeps getting in the way. Oh, do you like that? It *is* super soft. It’s like the softest blanket, wrapped around your cock for a nice little massage. (Giggle) All (Kiss) while I give you sweet (kiss) loving (kiss) kisses. 

I love it when you moan for me. You didn’t make this sweater so soft because I could do *this*, did you? (Giggle) I wouldn’t argue...I bet it feels better than just a hand. Like a gentle, soothing softness gliding up--and down--rotating around your shaft. 

Goodness, you must really like it. You look so calm, as if every muscle in your body is relaxed.

I know what you’ll also like. Spread your legs, lemme kneel down in front of you. 

[Sfx: Movement on couch] 

I can just lean in close, and press your cock between my tits... 

[Start titjob with sweater]

Does it feel nice? My tits, and the sweater on your cock... I love it when you lean your head back like that and moan for me. (Giggle) You’re so hard--do you like how soft this feels? 

Oh, you’re thrusting! (Giggle) Don’t do all the work, silly. Let me move them up and down for you. 

There you go. Hands at your sides. *I’m* the one treating *you* here. Just lay back, and enjoy every little feeling. My soft tits pressed around you, the softness of my sweater, and (Kiss) little kisses I give your cock when I’m at the base. (Giggle)

[You giggle and kiss his cock for a few moments, as you give him the titob]

Whew, I’m getting a little *too* hot now. Would you...like to feel how soft my tits are? Well, I can just...pull my sweater up over them. (Giggle) 

[You pull your sweater up over them]

Don’t they look nice? You can feel them if you’d like.

(Light moan) I love feeling your hands on them. You’re always so gentle…

But I’m not done with you yet. Lean back again, silly. I’ll just press them around you, and glide up and down…

(Giggle) Maybe I’ll let my sweater fall a little bit. We wouldn’t want you getting cold. I’ll leave it to your imagination as I massage your cock, and keep it warm and cozy between my tits.

(‘awww’ tone) Your cock isn’t cold, is it? Would you like me to help heat it up a little more? I know just the way to do it. (Giggle) You know I’m *very* talented with keeping your cock nice and warm. 

I can just...give your cock more nice, (Kiss) gentle, (Kiss) cock kisses.

(Feigned sadness) Aw, I thought you liked my lips…

[You kiss and lick his cock, teasing him]

(Giggle) That’s what I thought. Don’t you worry. I’ll run them along your shaft, warming it up bit by bit. I don’t want to shock you by going *too* fast, do I?

Oh, okay. I won’t torture you any longer. I’ll just place your cock between my lips, and…

[You start giving him a gentle blowjob, speaking lines between/during sucking sounds]

I’ll just keep it in my mouth, moving my tongue to massage it even more.

[You hold him in your mouth periodically, letting out playful, relaxed moans and giggles]

Oh, that moan. That’s so hot. You can be as loud as you want, I love to hear it. It means you love my special treatment. 

It’s not like *I* don’t enjoy it, too. It helps that I love you the mostest, and your skin is so soft, and--(light moan)--you’re delicious…

Being all snuggly like this, it just feels so natural to have your cock in my mouth. (Giggle) It’s so comfortable. I could taste you for hours.

I’ll just go up and down, giving your cock all the loving attention it deserves, and--I won’t ignore *these.*

[You gently suck his balls]

I’ll be gentle. (Giggle) I’ll just take them in, and lightly let them out of my mouth. I love watching you shiver each time I stroke you while I suck on them…

[This goes on for a few moments with some giggles here and there]

But I want more of this cock. I think it misses me, too. I need to make sure it’s nice and warm.

Little faster now, let me know if it’s too much for you.

[You speed up a bit]

Goodness, those whimpers. (Giggle) I almost want to go even *faster* to get more reactions out of you.

Oh it sounds like that’s what you want, too. Alright, I’ll give you a little more...as a treat.

[You speed up a little more. This can go on as long as you’d like. Improv as needed!]

Is that too much now? (playful) Are you going to cum if I keep going? I know my mouth can be… soothing. But, I’d rather your cum go...somewhere else. (Giggle) 

You look overwhelmed, almost. Was it too much for you? 

(Curious) Hm? Is something wrong? Why are you getting up? 

(Playful squeal) Ah! (Giggle) You always surprise me when you lift me right up. (Kiss) I love being in your arms. (Kiss) 

[He lays you down on the couch]

Laying me down? It’s like you read my mind. I almost jumped on top of you with how wet I’m getting.

Oh--oh, I love it when you kiss along my thighs like that… Along my stomach, my--(light moan) my tits…

Please, don’t--ah!--don’t tease me…*taste* me...

Your lips feel so soft against my skin. And it’s a little bit tickly (Giggles) Oh my god, stop! That tickles! (Laughing)

(Relaxed) Ooh, that works...better. You know I love it when you rub my thighs. Remember that time you like, just rubbed them for an hour, quietly whispering to me… (Clears throat) God that was such a nice afternoon. But don’t do that *this* time. I don’t want to wait...

(Playful) Stop teasing me! [Slaps cushions] You’re the worst! (Giggles) Come here, you. (Kiss) Pulling your head in? Me? I would *never.* Unless, you know...you *wanted* me to do it…

(Whispering) Well stop messing around, and return the favor. Why don’t you put that mouth where it belongs, hmm? (Giggle)

[You let out a gasp as he moves down to lick your pussy]

(Stuttering with gasps) Th--that’s m--more like it…

(Relaxed sigh) Yes...just like that...

Don’t forget to--(cutoff with a gasp) Yeah right there, you know I love that. God. Just swirl--yes! It’s--(giggle)--it’s like you’re reading my mind. 

Oh my god, don’t tease me *again!* You’re going so slow… The way you move up and down so gently just makes me want to lock you between my thighs and never let go. Not even up for air.

Oh, you’d like that? (Giggle) I almost crushed you one time. Careful…

(Gasp) Oh f--fuck! You little...did I hurt you? If you’re going to be like that, then I’ll just wrap my legs around you and *squeeze* you.

(laughs) Ok, ok, I’ll stop but only if you--fuck, yes push your fingers in… Right up there, yeah, that’s the spot. You know me so well, fuck! Is that- Is that two fingers? (moans) Wh--what are you--(gaspful moan)--adding more?

Keep going just like that, yeah... You’re doing so great. I love that. I love *you.* 

If you keep going like this, I’m definitely going to cum. I want to--*so* badly--but I really want to cum with you inside me… 

(Giggle) Yes, silly. I want you to fuck me. Isn’t it obvious? (Light yelp) F--fuck! Your tongue… Do you...do you want me to beg? Please, please, *please* fuck me.

You better not tease me this time, or I’ll have to tease *you.* And you know how long I can make you wait, *if* I want…

I love it when you climb on top of me like this. I feel all snuggly with my sweater on, and feeling your warmth…(Giggle) I don’t really want to take it off…

Oh? You *want* me to keep it on? Well, I’m glad you think I look cute… (Kiss) I love you so much. (Kiss) Feeling you snuggle up all close, and feeling your cock against me, just makes me so happy.

I *am* a little hot though, so I hope you don’t mind if I just pull it up over my tits. I know you like to see them. Oh--you definitely like the view. Feeling your lips on them feels so nice…

(Overwhelmed) Please, don’t wait any longer. Don’t make me wrap my legs around you...unless you want me to. (Giggle) Just push inside me!

[You let out a relaxed moan as he thrusts inside you]

Fuck, I love the way you feel inside me. Just be still for a second, I just wanna feel you. I just wanna be here with you. (kiss)

[You kiss for a few moments, and periodically kiss throughout the sex]

Okay, okay, go ahead and move. Slowly, slowly...I want to feel every inch of you as you--(light moan)--thrust…

Whenever I feel your cock, it just feels so right. I feel so loved. (Giggle) It just feels so perfect. Like we’re meant for each other.

Kiss me. (Kiss) Kiss me while you fuck me. (Kiss) Fuck, yes, my neck--its so hot when you kiss me there…

(Whispering) Fuck me, fuck me, deeper. Show me you love me.

I want to feel you all the way in. I want you so badly. 

[He picks up the pace]

[You start working toward an orgasm]

Ah! Yes, yes, that feels so fucking good. I feel like we’re just...together. I love looking into your eyes while you fuck me. I feel so connected to you. 

(Giggle) Do you like rubbing against my sweater? It’s so soft, and I bet you love feeling my tits press against your chest. Don’t watch them move around, silly! Press against me and *kiss* me!

It’s okay. You can look at them if you want...I like looking down at you thrust inside me, too. Watching your chest, your stomach...I love your body. I love all of you.

(Loving moan) Mmm, and now I want your cum. (Giggle) I want to cum with you...

(Whispering, shivering) Fuck, it feels so good when you thrust just like that. That angle--yes, yes! Fuck, just that speed, slow, yes…

A little faster. Just a little…

[You move closer to orgasm. Your kissing and moans grow a little more desperate or aggressive]

God, this is so perfect. This day has been so perfect with you. Fuck, I love being here with you, and cuddling you, and fucking you. I just--I just love you so much.

I love your moaning, fuck, kiss me again. (Kiss) Again, (Kiss) again, (Kiss) and again. Moan for me, right in my ear. I love hearing how much you love it. How much you love me.

I can’t get close enough to you right now, arms and legs wrapped around you. I just want to hold you tight until I can’t anymore. I want to feel you inside forever. Please fuck me. Keep going, and never stop.

Oh fuck, keep going. I’m so close. It’s so much! I love you, I love you, I love you! I want you to cum inside me. I *need* you to cum inside me. Please, please fill me! Fuck. Keep going, keep fucking me. Make me cum! 

[You’re at the edge, now]

God, I’m so close! Go faster. Faster, *please.* 

Are you close? I love you, please, please, *please,* cum inside me. 

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh *fuck.* I’m so close! So fucking close. Don’t stop, please don’t stop. Just like that. Just--like--that! I love you, I love you so much!

Please cum with me. Please cum with me. Cum inside me. Be with me. *Cum* with me. I need to feel it, I can’t stop from--cumming!

[You orgasm. Say what comes naturally. When you come back from the edge, you say...]

(Catching breath) Oh fuck, I can’t even talk… that--that was amazing. Oh my god. I’m so out of breath! (Giggle) I get so overwhelmed when we make love. I feel so full, and warm, and just so loved.

Gimme a kiss. (kiss) Mmm, I love you too. I loved it. Feeling you in my hands, between my tits, my mouth--and just--(light moan) when you tasted me, it was so amazing. I just couldn’t stop myself from wanting more and more.

Aww, your face is so cute. Are you hot now?

(Giggle) Well that’s one way to warm up, that’s for sure. If this is how we get to warm up every night, then I might never get chilly. I’ll just want this again, and again--you know, maybe I feel a little chilly right now…(Giggle)

Just cuddle up here with me. Don’t worry about anything else. Get all cozy and snuggly. 

(Relaxed sigh) I’m never taking this sweater off. Not after this.

I’ll always remember today, being here with you. Being *with* you.

(Sleepy, happy sigh) I love you. 

\---END---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2021)  
(© Betty La Flame, 2021)


End file.
